


sunshine.

by TerrifyingGremlin



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: AmeSame, F/F, Feelings kind of, Fluff, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifyingGremlin/pseuds/TerrifyingGremlin
Summary: Amelia asks Gura a question.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129
Collections: Gremlin's Hololive Fics





	sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> i was about to have a panic attack so i wrote even more short amesame.

Gura sat on her couch, gently running her fingers through the hair of the blonde whose head lied in her lap, smiling gently at the almost sleeping girl below her.

Amelia's eyes were closed. She was lost in her thoughts, trying to decipher a particularly daunting case that she had been thinking about. But somehow, no matter what she thinks about, her thoughts always lead her back toward Gura.

Amelia sighed, opening her eyes to see the caring gaze of her "close friend" staring into them.

"Heya, Sunshine." Gura greeted the blonde, her smile growing.

Amelia loved that nickname. It reminded her that, to Gura, she wasn't just some detective, but she was important to the shark. She was Gura's Sunshine. She smiles.

"Hey, Gura?" Watson asks, reaching toward Gura's hand, who happily gives it to her, intertwining their fingers. Gura hums in response.

"Could you... Call me Sunshine more?" Amelia speaks slowly, almost cautiously.

"Why's that?" Gura asks, her other hand still petting the girl on her lap.

"Because... It makes me feel nice." Amelia answers the shark, almost in a questioning tone.

"Then of course I can, Sunshine." Gura smiles, nodding at her Sunshine.

There are a lot of things that Amelia doesn't understand in her world. But there's one more thing she knows now. Amelia Watson, detective and time traveler, is in love with a shark.

"Hey, Gura?" Amelia requests her attention again. Gura is more than happy to give it to her.

"Yeah?" She responds, looking down at the blonde girl.

"I love you." Amelia closes her eyes, relaxing in the lap of the one she loves most. Gura can't help but smile.

"I love you, too, Sunshine." Gura squeezes Amelia's hand, and closes her eyes as well. Simply enjoying the company of her Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not very good, but it helped me calm down. i really like this ship...


End file.
